Classroom Boredom
by Psycho Chaos
Summary: A/H: Oneshot- How does Edward Cullen go from being in math class bored out of his mind, to being in Bella's shower when no one is home? read and find out... Disclaimer: dont own anything but the random people. SM owns! R


**EPOV **

I was in class, passing notes to Tyler. I was bored as hell.

_Dude its so boring. lets do something._

What could we do? We were stuck in math class with the boringest people in the Junior year. Or maybe I just thought so.

_**What do you have in mind?**_

I passed the note back to Tyler when the teachers back was turned to the board. We had been going over the same thing for the past two days. I looked around the class and saw twentyfive percent of the class was asleep. About fifty percent were doodling, passing notes, or texting. Fifteen percent were staring into space and about only ten percent were actually listening. Most likely they weren't for the past two days and thought the material was new. A piece of paper landed on my desk.

_Lets play truth or dare!_

_**With only two people? How fun...**_

_We could invite people. Pass a note to Mike, and Eric. _

_**Shouldn't we invite a girl to play too? Kinda homo just all guys playing truth or dare.**_

_Alright alright, pass one to Lauren and Jessica, maybe Crissy too._

I pulled out seperate peices of paper and ripped them in half and scribble a quick not to the five people.

_**Want to play truth or dare?**_

I quickly passed them and saw Jessica give me a smirk before reading hers. Probably thinking that I had finally "come to my senses" and asked her out. She looked a little down once she read the note but then thought of something and perked up. Next thing I know five peices of paper were thrown back on my desk. I looked quickly to the teacher and then started to open the notes to see their answers. All of them agreed and I noticed that Jessica had put hearts around her Sure, im up for anything ;) I quickly wrote back to Tyler.

_**Everyones game. hows this going to work?**_

_We'll just have to keep passing notes._

_**Great! the class was boring but now its going to get too busy. So who goes first?**_

_How about Crissy?_

I graved Crissy's note and wrote back. _**Truth or Dare?**_

_Truth?_

_**Have you ever thought about a teacher naked? If you have which one?**_

I quickly wrote a recap to Tyler so he could stay in the conversation. He chuckled when he read it and I turned to look at Crissy. Her face was beat red and she looked hesitant to reply. She sighed, graved her pencil and quickly scribbled something down. She didn't meet my stare when she passed it back.

Before reading it I replyed back to the others. I told Mike who was playing and assured Lauren that Jessica was game. Eric had asked if it was going to involve digesting any peanutbutter. I told him I didn't have any on me. Finally I read the first truth.

_uh yeah I have. It was in PE when the Coach was doing jumping jacks. Its really embarrasing but suddenly Coach's figure popped into my head... naked._

I tried to hold in my laughter, not wanting her to be embarrased further. I passed the note to Tyler, telling him to read it and pass it on the the other players. He let out a bark of laughter and passed it to Eric who was closest to him. He turned red and passed it to Lauren who looked snidely at Crissy. She was turning more red by the minute and put her head down. Once everyone had read it I told Crissy it was her turn to ask someone. She quickly wrote a note to Jessica who replyed and passed it back. Crissy scribble something with a smile on her face and passed it back to Jessica. Jessica read it and then passed it to me so we could see what the question or dare was. It read:

_Jessica truth or dare._

_**dare duh**_

_I dare you to ask the teach "boxers or briefs"_

I wondered if she would really do it as I passed it to Tyler. Once everyone had read it I saw Jessica's hand shoot up. The Mr.V noticed right away because he hadn't gotten a quetion all class period.

"Yes Stanley?"

"Uh, Mr.V I was wondering if you could answer a very important question for me."

"What is it?"

"Boxers or briefs?" Jessica asked in a serious tone. The people who were paying attention started to laugh, startling the people who were asleep. The teacher looked embarrased and then collected himself.

"Quiet down quiet down. I'd stop fooling around if I were you guys since there is a test on this next week." He turned back to the board and everyone continued to do what they were doing before. Except us of course. We were all trying to muffle our laughter. We kept playing and we leard that Lauren wasn't a vergin, (big suprise) Tyler could strip his cloths off without the teacher noticing, (boxers stayed on) that I would not go out with Jessica if she asked me, (gave me a death glare) Eric could fit five wads of paper into his mouth and still say chubby bunny, (didn't have marshmellows) Mike could do a very good impression of a gay person, (maybe he is one) and that Crissy could make the hole class start couching to annoy the teacher (who said he just added ten extra questions to the test.) The bell rang in the middle of our next dare, for Eric to run out of the classrom screaming. We were laughing as we left when suddenly Tyler had the idea that we should continue our game in the cafeteria. I met my family at our table and invited them to play while the others collected more players. We all got together and continue to play. In the next couple of minutes Mike had learned the lesson of not accepting Emmetts invitation to wrestle. We watched as he limped to the nurses office with the dean and Emmett chuckling beside them. Emmett returned after a few words with the dean.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Emmett asked me with a grin on his face.

"It's not your turn Emmett."

"Seeing as Mike is unavalable I took it upon myself to take his turn." I sighed. He already knew what I was going to choose. Knowing Emmett it was going to be something horrible.

"Dare." Emmett looked around the cafeteria as if in thought, but I saw as his eyes rested on Bella Swan.

"I dare you Edward-"

"No Emmett," I cut him off with a plea.

"To go to Bella Swan's house and steal her bra." He smirked at me.

"But that's out of school." I was trying to make any escuse to get out of this. Emmett knew I had a crush on Bella and would use my weakness to get back at me for hiding his stereo.

"You never said anything about there being boundries." He knew he got me.

"We'll do it after school. Jessica could stall her while you rush over and steal the article of clothing." The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and I walked reluctantly to biology.

I walked to my car, thinking about what I had to do. I had given Bella a few glances during class. What if I got cought? How emabrassing. I saw our game players surrounding my car.

"Go keep her busy," I heard Emmett tell Jessica as I got close. She left and Emmett turned to me.

"So here's the whole dare-"

"Whole dare? I thought stealing her ...uh article of clothing was enough." I couldn't bring myself to say bra with something that ties into Bella.

"Nope, you thought wrong little brother. The dare is that you have to go to Bella's house, go into her room, search through her stuff tell the get the bra, and get out. If she cetches you then you have to admit your love for her and ask her out on a date, and you still have to keep her bra. Oh and you can't tell her that this is a dare." I groaned as I shoved pass them, getting into my car. Might as well go now before she gets home. I sped over to her house, knowing where Chief Swan lived. I parked my car down the street and walked over to the Swan house. Now was the tough part. Braking in.

I checked around the door for a key, hoping no cars were going to drive by. Score! I found a key under a rock by the door. I let myself in and then realized that I didn't know where Bella's room was. I decided to check upstairs first. Bella's room was the first bedroom. I tried not to look around and quickly went to her dresser. I graved the first bra I saw. I stared at what was in my hands. It was a black, average bra. I glanced at the tag. 36 B. Whoa why did I just do that? I suddenly imagined unhooking one of these from Bella. I shook the imagine out of my head.

Soon I found myself wondering around her room. We had a lot of things in common. Artist, and books, even how we needed to put things. I was walking out of her room when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When had she came? I never heard her opening the door. Wasn't supposed to be discracted from Jessica? Stupid, jealous Stanley. Most likely she let Bella go to get back at me for that truth question about me not going out with her.

I looked quickly for an escape rout. If I went back into her room she was bound to cetch me. The only other option was to run into the bathroom. I quickly went in and stepped into the bathtub, drawing the curtain closed.

I heard her light footsteps walk into her bedroom. Then would have been the perfect time to leave but I was in shock. I was in Bella Swans house, she was so close, but she had no idea that I even existed. That's when I heard her footsteps heading my way. I froze, not sure what to do. I heard the door open and could hear that she was humming a tune. She stopped infront of the curtain and pulled it open.

She was in a towel, it was wrapped just above her boobs. Her eyes were opened wide and she let out a little shriek. Her eyes met mine then looked down at the thing in my mand, her bra. Trying to step back she tripped over the carpet and hit her head on the sink.

"Bella," I rushed to her side on the floor and knew instantly that she was knocked out.

-------

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and saw Edward Cullen leaning over me, a concerned expression on his beautiful face. I tried to remember what happened. It had been a long, wierd day. Hardly anyone sat at our usual table and then Edward had kept staring at me in biology. After school Jessica had came up to me and then looked at her watch and left hurridly, a snide expression on her face. I had come home, ready to take a shower and then relax infront of the t.v. Instead I had found Edward in my shower with my black bra in his hand. I faintly recall trying to get out of the bathroom, to get away from the emarassment of having Edward seeing me in my towel. I heard a thump and then everything went black. I touched the back of my head and felt pain.

"Becareful, you hit your head pretty hard," Edward said straightening up into a sitting possition to give me room. I moaned and tried to sit up a little. He helped me into a sitting possition and I was still aware that I had only my towel on, thankful it hadn't slipped off when I fell.

"What are you doing here?" I asked once I was sure the walls had stopped moving.

"Uh, I came to see you." I looked at him suspisiously. He didn't even know I existed.

"And decided to brake in and take a shower?" He gave me a guilty smile. I remembered the bra he had in his hand and looked around for it. It was gone. He stood up and held out his hand to help me. I graved it and felt and electric shock run through my body.

"Sorry," he mumbled and helped me up. Everything started to unfocus and I felt myself sway. He wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me to my room. I felt a little dissapionted when he left me go but I closed the door to my room and quickly changed. When I was fully dressed I walked downstairs and saw Edward sitting on the couch.

"So what are you really doing here?" He swirmed with my question, those beautiful green eyes not meeting my plain brown ones.

"I came to ask you something. What are you doing Saturday?"

"Are you serious?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"I really like you Bella." His green eyes finally meeting mine. There was a lot of emotions in his stare and I finally looked away. When I didn't reply to that, (I mean what was I supposed to say? I like you too Edward and then it was really all just a joke and he leaves, disgusted with me.) he lifted my face to meet his.

"Will you go out with me on Saturday Bella? And please don't turn me down, my ego is far to big for that." He smiled.

"I have something to do on Saturday," I said even though I had no clue what that thing was. I just didn't want to give in so easily. Obviously he wasn't here to ask me out or he would have waited for me to get home and then rang the doorbell like a normal person.

"What about Friday night?"

"I don't know..."

"Aww come on Bella. Give me a chance." I felt shivers run down me when he said my name. The wierd thing was is that I liked it.

"Alright." He smiled as he knew the answer before I did. We both stood up and he graved my hand, walking me to the door.

"See you later Bella," he said giving my hand a squeeze and then walking out the door. I closed it and made sure it was locked before I went back up to my room. When I walked in I noticed a black object on my bed. I lifted it carefully and saw it was the bra I saw Edward holding in the shower. I saw something odd though. Where my tag used to be there was just loose fabric, as if it had been torn off. I thought about the odd day I had.

"What the hell just happened?"

**hope you like the one shot. to tell you guys a secret I only made it a one shot because I was to lazy to make a next chapter. :D oh well but I hope it tickled your insides with juicy goodness! Review!!!**


End file.
